leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mister Bandito/A new, innovative and original champion: Zub Gi, Warlock of the dark!
Hi everybody, my name is Mister Bandito, and I am an outspoken atheist wanting to really get into game design!! I am here with my (if you will allow me to say) cool new champion concept for Liege of Legends which I think will really add a lot of fun dynamic skill. Zub Gi is a tanky support with a lot of magic damage and durability but not a lot of sustainability or gap closing power. I am not entirely sure if I made him right, but I assure you fine folks I tried my best to make him as original as possible and adhere to my design!! :DDD Without further a due, let's get to his abilities Passive: Neverending Soldier Zub Gi's strikes are imbued with healing energy, healing him every few attacks. It is a good supporting ability because if a carry goes out of your lane and you are left alone you could be at low hp and the enemies could kill you, so you can get some last hits while he is away and heal up! Q: Thrice Lacerating Slash (Active): Zub Gi damages an enemy multiple times, on the final attack the enemy is forced into the air. Zub Gi's role as a support also gives him some hard cc to allow for easier early game ganks or help in late game teamfights. No one will target the tanky support so you can easily get into range and toss them up!! W: Roar of the Warrior (Passive): Zub Gi's basic attacks are increased in speed, allowing you to help your team mates easier with all his abilities and use his passive more often (Active): Zub Gi is angered by the cruelty of his enemies, and his passive (The W one not the actual passive) becomes even more potent and lowers his cooldowns. this allows Zub Gi to further help his teammate in the lane by providing some extra damage and lowering the cooldowns so he may recast his other abilties to help his allies. E: Outstanding Intercept (Active): Zub Ghi appears at an enemy's location after a few seconds (depending on distance) causing them to be slowed and slowing all nearby enemy's for a percentage close to the slow on the main target. This allows zub gi to slow down enemy champs and further cement him and his lane partners dominance, as well as save allies by slowing the entire enemy team in clustered fights! No one helps like Zub Gi ULTIMATE: CIRCULAR SLASH (Active): Zub Gi unleashes a fury of magic damage at nearby foes increases his resistances based on the number of enemy's hit and these ability based resitances cannoit be increased more than 5 times. Zub Gi's tankyness really shines with circular slash, and can really save the team's butt if you are the only one left and a lethal ability is blocked by the additional resistances! I am unsure about this ult, it might be a little OP actually but that's your decision guys :3c This is my first ever suggestion, and I signed up just to see how you guys would like it, please be gentle with your C&C! Category:Custom champions